Prusia megane
by Tsuki senkawita -w
Summary: El Prusiano se ve atraido por Su, pero en su descuido recibira unos pequeños ostaculos
1. En territorio nordico

Bernard estaba como siempre atendiendo en su café, donde casi nunca iba nadie, entonces entro alguien nuevo para el, era llamativo debido a su pelo plateado y a sus ojos rojos, aparte de su vestimenta media roquera que traía ese día.

_Buenas tardes, ¿Qué tienes amigo? Dame lo más awesome que tengas—Su se impresiono al ver que este no se asusto siquiera con su presencia, al contrario de la mayoría.

_Hay una oferta de un café latte con pastel de arándanos.

_He! Para que esa cara tan seria rubiecito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, me presento yo soy el awesome Gilbert Beilschimidt, mas conocido como Prusia, el mejor país de la historia, soy tan awesome que me dieron vacaciones y estoy extinto, pero pronto volverá el imperio prusiano, ya lo vera esa marimacho!—entonces Su por alguna razón sintió que debía aplaudir—. Oye ¿acaso no hablas te pregunte quien eres?

_Soy Suecia, me llamo Bernar… -el sueco era tímido por lo que no pudo seguir hablando, y puso una cara que a cualquiera hubiera asustado, pero Gil se dio cuenta de su timidez y se sonrojo.

_ ¡Ey, ey no pongas esa cara chico! Así que Bernard es muy rudo, te llamare Su-chan ¿te gusta?

_Creo que si.

_Así que Su-chan tráeme tu oferta del día a este awesome hambriento.

_Claro altero lo traigo—y Su se retiro.

_Me pregunto por que me encontré con alguien tan lindo, son como las gafas del estúpido austriaco y la lindura ruda de Lud, maldita sea, porque me encontré con alguien tan indo en un lugar así tan solitario.

_Ya llegue, aquí esta tu orden—y el megane puso la taza y el plato en la mesa—siempre me preguntaba que hablaba la gente sola, siempre que vienen acá hablan solos cuando me voy, pero nunca presto mucha atención a lo que dicen—Gil bajo la mirada y se puso a comer—no pareces de las personas que les gusta estos lugares ¿Por qué estas aquí?—el rubio se estaba interesando y se sentó frente a frente con el albino, e cual casi no soporta la cercanía y tartamudeo un poco.

_Mi hermano tenia cosas que hacer y se olvido del almuerzo, no me gusta molestarlo, él es el menor y es el único que hace algo, no me gusta molestarlo, me siento mal porque antes yo lo crie tan feliz y orgulloso y hoy soy un vago que vive a su costa y si no siempre estorbo un poco a los demás, no es que no me guste molestar, pero odio ser una carga—entonces Su se acerco a Gil y lamio una mancha de crema en su mejilla-¿Qué haces?

_Creo que eres lindo Gilbert-san

_Yo también lo creo S-SU-U-chan…-le costo pronunciar un poco debido a la vergüenza—seguro eres muy popular con las chicas.

_Quiero tener un día una linda esposa en un lindo hogar—dijo como si estuviera viendo esa escena delante suyo.

Gilbert se entristeció un poco, porque claramente el dijo ESPOSA, aunque era verdad que ellos 2 eran hombres y menos podían tener un hogar; aunque tampoco era que el se sintiera aceptando que a lo mejor era gay, tenia en cuenta lo raro de salir con un hombre, pero solo en ese momento se sintió frustrado. Pero a verlo así Bernard lo beso, con un beso dulce y lindo, pero entonces sintió la puerta y se aparto.

_Hermano! –Entro como si fuera su casa Dinamarca, un poco mas y echaba abajo la puerta y los veía a los dos— ¿como haz estado Su? ¿Quien es el nuevo cliente?

_Yo soy el awesome se Prusia, además ya me retiro, tengo que ir a revivir el imperio prusiano—dijo dejando el dinero y llendose rápido.

_No es na…da—por mala suerte Gil no escucho a Su, o tal vez no lo quería escuchar.

Afuera Gil se encontró con Noruega, quien como siempre no estaba de humor, Prusia no lo vio y lo empujo, entonces Noruega lanzo uno de sus hechizos sobre Prusia.

_Idiota, me haz hecho enojar, así que ya que no me viste desde ahora serás ciego.

Prusia alcanzo ha darse vuelta y ver a Noruega antes de ver todo borroso—maldita sea—no se había vuelto ciego, sino simplemente miope, volvió a casa con normalidad casi, pero se percato realmente de su problema cuando sobre la mesa del comedor había un periódico y no pudo leer nada, ni de lejos, ni de cerca; tal vez no era tanto, había países eran megane, pero el era el awesome, no podía pasarle esto.


	2. Dia de meditacion

Gil se levanto en la mañana como todos los días, cuando estaba listo fue a desayunar con Lud.

_Buenos días Gil, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

_Bien, gracias hermano.

_ ¿Quieres leer el periódico?—Gil lo acepto deseando que todo allá sido un sueño, pero cuando lo miro se dio cuenta de la triste verdad— ¡vaya estos periódicos de hoy en día escriben puras chorradas!

_ ¿Y como sabes?

_Por que ni siquiera soy capaz de leerlo, dime Lud ¿Qué harás hoy?

_Iremos con Italia a ver a Japón ¿y tú?

_Tengo que ir al doctor.

_Doctor! ¿Qué te paso Gil? ¿Te sientes mal? cuentame.

_No, solo creo que tengo que ir al oftalmólogo, creo que me estoy quedando ciego.

_Ya veo, te deseo suerte.

_Gracias Lud, oye hermano ¿arreglaste la televisión? Debo decirte que se bastante bien.

_No, Gil, yo la veo con las misma mosquitas de siempre; ah, Gil recién paso el cartero, ¿puedes ver la correspondencia?

Gil abrió la puerta y vio un ramo de flores muy bonito como en un canastito, primero miro la tarjeta "Espero que te gusten Prusia-san n/n, me gustaría hablar contigo" Gil se sintió como si estuviera mareado, se guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo, dejo el canasto con las flores afuera en el jardín para que no llamara la atención, y entro las cartas de siempre.

Fue a al oftalmólogo, pero en el camino fue mirando para todos lados como si alguien lo persiguiera, cuando llego allí que no tenia, el awesome quedo en la escala mas alta de la miopía, así que se fue a comprar sus lentes permanentes; al salir ya que no tenia que hacer nada fue a molestar a Austria.

_Hola obaka ¿Cómo te va?

_Gilbert ¿te estas burlando de mi, acaso? Que ahora te dio por usar lentes.

_Estos son permanentes.

_verdad que en la mañana Lud me conto algo parece, la verdad me sorprendió que te levantaras temprano, por lo menos ahora ya estaos en igual condición.

_Yo siempre seguiré siendo el awesome!—entonces Roderich se dio media vuelta—oye! Donde vas soy awesome, no me puedes dejar solo.

_Voy al supermercado—entonces no fue necesario que lo invitara, Gilbert ya estaba detrás de el, era obvio que estaba aburrido.

Allí como siempre molestaba a Roderich y no lo dejaba comprar tranquilo, hasta que le pareció ver a un tipo alto rubio a la distancia, el albino sabía que esconderse solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que trato de ser natural como que no lo conocía y solo se fijo en molestar a Austria. Pero sorprendentemente lo echaron por tener a Gilbird en la cabeza como siempre, así que se quedo afuera esperando a Roderich, mientras tanto jugaba con su amiguito o con su collar de cruz.

_Que lindo es tu amiguito—Gil no evito darse vuelta inmediatamente al sentir la voz de Suecia—Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

_Bien, gracias, que bueno que me encontré contigo, aunque la verdad aquí en un lugar publico no puedo decirte lo que quiero…pero, tú…

_ ¿Suecia?—entonces apareció Austria, él no conocía a Suecia, pero lo había visto a veces en juntas de la ONU, aunque nunca le había hablado.

_Lo siento me tengo que ir, adiós Prusia-san—y Suecia se fue disimuladamente, y disimuladamente bien.

_ ¿Lo conoces Gilbert? (llévame las bolsas)

_Poco, solo me estaba saludando, tu sabes donde vive tan lejos no lo veo casi nunca.

Al llegar a la casa Gil estaba aburrido, entonces se puso a escuchar música, entonces no evito meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar la tarjeta de las flores de la mañana, aparte de lo que decía escrito en grande afuera, también tenia escrito adentro:

"Hola Prusia-san ¿Cómo estas?, la verdad lamento que mi hermano Noru nos halla interrumpido, digo, creo que eres lindo, no espera, aun mas que eso, por eso me gustaría verte y hablar en privado contigo, de verdad lo odie por eso, ojala quieras verme tu también Prusia-san, lamento también que Din te haya lanzado ese hechizo, espero no sea nada grave, los hechizos de mi hermano tienes cura, siempre se los lanza a Noru, espero la encuentres. Ojala que quieras verme Prusia-san, Suecia"


	3. Amor por destino

_ ¿Por que estas tan desanimado Gilbert?—Hungría se preocupo al verlo sentado en el patio pensando.

_Nada, además ¿Qué te interesa a ti marimacho?—Gilbert estaba pensando confundido, hace 3 días que se había visto con Bernard la ultima vez, 4 días desde aquel encuentro que lo dejo pensante "¿Qué debía hacer?" era su pregunta mientras miraba las flores que el le regalo y todavía vivían.

_Estas extraño.

_No te metas con ore-sama.

_Mmm...…apuesto que estas preocupado por Lud, el es un hombre grande ya puede estar bien sin su hermano.

_No, no es eso, solo, me falta aire—y se levanto y fue a caminar.

En el camino se encontró con España, quien andaba solo por lo que quiso que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas. Fueron juntos a comprar tomates, y el Toño necesitaba su ayuda para cargar la gran cantidad de cajas; pero derepente Gil se desequilibro, porque tenía una pila de cajas casi de su tamaño, pero antes de caerse siente que alguien lo ayuda.

_Deberías tener más cuidado—miro para atrás y vio a Dinamarca, lo reconoció, pero trato de serle desconocido.

_Gilbert ¿estas bien? Espera amigo creo que me excedí un poco, trata de dejar las cajas en el piso no mas, gracias por ayudar a mi amigo.

_De nada, para la otra tenga mas cuidado—y Din se fue, como siempre llevaba a Noru con el, y este antes de irse se quedo mirando a Gil, quien trato en ese minuto de soltar las cajas con cuidado.

_Din ¿has visto a Su?

_ ¿Su, esta igual que siempre, no?

_Idiota, tu nunca te das cuenta de nada.

_A veces dices cosas extrañas Noru—y Dinamarca se empezó a reír, porque de verdad no entendía ni una, ese es más lento que una tortuga XD.

_He Toño, dime ¿tu crees que ando medio raro? hasta la marimacho se preocupo hoy.

_Si, te veo como un poco en las nubes pero a la vez desanimado, como que no tuvieras fuerzas para nada—entonces Antonio por primera vez ese día había mirado a Gil detenidamente, por lo que se percato del nuevo accesorio—oye Gil ¿desde cuando usas lentes?

_Desde hace 3 días más o menos

_Ha ya veo, se te ven bien, yo uso lentes a veces pero como siempre Romano me dice que soy muy abuelita no me los pongo mucho, me pregunto porque siempre dice eso—otro lento ¬¬.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de España, Romano estaba allí, por lo que Gil se fue al tiro. Ya era de noche y Gil estaba en la calle, no quería llegar a casa y preocupar a Lud, a parte que era muy awesome para pedir quedarse en la casa de otra persona; hacia mucho frío y de pronto empezó a nevar, el frío y que Gil no había comido en todo el día hicieron que el prusiano se debilitara, pero ya era muy tarde para darse cuenta. Su había terminado de trabajar, cuando al salir de su café en dirección a su casa se topo con el cuerpo desvanecido de albino, estaba respirando bien pero su cuerpo estaba muy frío debido a la nieve que lo rodeaba, Bernard no lo pensó dos veces y se lo llevo a su casa.


	4. No escuchare un NO

La luz le molestaba en los ojos a Prusia, ya que se fue despertando de a poco debido al cansancio que sentía, de pronto se dio cuenta que el lugar donde despertó no era su habitación, ni tampoco la de Lud ¿Dónde estaba entonces? se levanto, pero estaba muy cansado, vio que al perecer alguien durmió con alguien ¿era aquello una pesadilla? Entonces debido a las pocas fuerzas que tenía casi se desvanece otra vez, pero entonces alguien lo abraza por detrás.

_Ten cuidado, deberías comer algo, estas pálido—para su mala suerte era Suecia, Gil sonrojo y trato de huir, pero no tenia fuerzas.

_Suéltame ¿que me hiciste? No quiero pensar que tú…

_Ayer te encontré en medio de la calle a punto de morir de hipotermia ¿acaso, crees, o creíste que yo abusaría de ti?—entonces Gil se dio cuenta que había dormido con ropa (por lo menos la polera y los jeans) y que Su estaba con pijama, tal vez era para creerle—Deberías comer, estas pálido, acuéstate, yo te traigo el desayuno.

Gilbert se acostó sin rechistar, aunque eso no significaba que no se sintiera lo suficientemente incomodo, sino que de verdad estaba muy mal como para por lo menos poder salir corriendo hasta la puerta. Al poco tiempo llego Bernard con una bandeja.

_No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

_No tengo, pero aun así lo hago.

_ ¿Por que eres tan amable?

_ ¿Por que si?

Prusia comió un poco y se sintió sin hambre, así que dejo las cosas en el piso. Luego se volvió a levantar, lo único que quería era salir de allí.

_Gracias, pero tengo que irme.

_Por que?

_Porque soy muy awesome y no quiero estar aquí.

_te molesto?

_No se- Lo abraza con fuerza.

_Te molesto? Soy molesto para ti? No te dejare ir hasta que lo digas

_No, pero no es muy cómodo estar contigo—trato de sonar disimulado, pero Bernard entendió bien.

_pues entonces no escuchare un "NO" –y con las manos le sostuvo suavemente el rostro y lo beso, como no había podido la ultima vez.

Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí para no traumar más, igual es traumante cuando es muy random, si quieren el final alternativo con lemon me lo piden por review, bueno n.n y si no queda así -w- no mas


	5. El poder del amor

Gilbert estaba como un niño en un lugar nuevo, recorría con mucha curiosidad la casa de Su, estaba aburrido y a la vez confundido. Después de despertar con Su no alcanzo a ocurrir nada R-18, solo caricias y después Su tenia que irse a trabajar y le dijo "descansa, siéntete como en casa, por favor no te vayas, por lo menos espera a que llegue del trabajo para que hablemos" por lo cual se sentía muy nervioso mientras pasaban las horas.

Sintió ganas de ir a su casa o dar una vuelta y volver antes que Su, pero a la vez no es que tuviera muchas ganas de irse ni de volver allí, si sabia lo que podía pasar. Por lo que solo trajinaría por allí para que pasara la hora, pero todavía se sentía mal, se acostó en el sillón con los pies arriba como si fuera su casa, para escuchar música, pero instantáneamente se quedo dormido, ya eran las 4 P.m.

Despertó con un beso del sueco, entonces miro el reloj "las 6 P.m."

_Me escape temprano porque sabía que estarías aquí todavía, aunque igual tenía miedo de llegar y que ya no estuvieras.

_No es que quisiera esperarte, pero tampoco había razón para irse, no es lo que piensas Su-chan, digo Bern…-el rubio le tapo la boca.

_ ¿Crees que doy miedo?—pregunto con cierta pena, quitando la mano de su boca—tu dijiste la primera vez que mi nombre era muy rudo para mi y me llamaste Su-chan, pero la gente normalmente se asusta de mi y por mas que quiero ayudar a veces se aterran solo cuando los miro ¿te doy miedo o es quisiste decir algo la otra vez?

_Yo…tu mirada nunca me dio miedo, pero ahora haces que me sonroje, eres tierno, idiota eres lindo y lo admito—dijo Prusia tratando de no mirarlo al rostro, pero ya era tarde, el lo había acorralado en el sillón.

Primero lo beso calidamente, luego mientras lo hacia se subió al sillón quedando arriba de él, pero cuando toco un poco su ropa este se reuso un poco.

_Su…por favor.

_ ¿tienes un problema? Si no quisieras esto te hubieras ido cuando yo no estaba—lo jodio, era verdad.

Entonces siguió sacándole la polera al germano y este para no sentirse tan violado también hizo lo mismo, pero yéndose primero a los pantalones y dejando a la vista los deseos del nórdico. Tal vez el rubio llevaba ventaja, pero los dos eran activos casi igualmente. El sueco lo besaba mientras acariciaba sus pezones y este jugaba rozando su miembro, hasta que ya no resistieron más y sin que se dieran cuenta ya la ropa interior no estaba allí.

Entonces a Gil le toco ser el pasivo y disfrutaron juntos ese momento, olvidándose de todos los prejuicios anteriores se volvieron uno.

Gil se levantaba en la mañana, abrió la ventana y vio que estaba nevado "esta no es Alemania" pensó antes de recordar donde estaba, miro la cama y vio al nórdico durmiendo al mismo tiempo que le dolió el trasero. "Maldición!" pero ya era demasiado tarde, el recuerdo del día anterior era tan vivo como la atracción hacia el rubio que estaba allí durmiendo. Sigilosamente recogió su ropa y sus lentes para ir a cambiarse, aunque ya era la misma de hace 3 días, ya que la ropa de Bernard le quedaba grande, ese día tendría que volver a casa, seguro Lud estaría preocupado. Se vistió y luego se puso los anteojos, pero cuando se los puso vio borroso, entonces tomo un periódico que había en el baño, no entendía mucho el sueco pero por lo menos veía bien las letras. Fue a la cocina contento para desayunar antes de volver, y Su ya estaba allí despierto.

_Su, Su-chan ya recupere la vista! No necesito usar lentes! ¿Por qué será?—Su lo abrazo y le dio un beso de buenos días.

_ ¿El poder del amor?—era un chiste, pero tal vez el sueco no estaba tan equivocado…


End file.
